


Not Even Death Can Tear Apart a Family

by ElementalPower



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Case Fic, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/F, F/M, Homophobic John, Homophobic Language, M/M, Mpreg, Resurrected John Winchester, Resurrected Mary Winchester, Season/Series 06, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalPower/pseuds/ElementalPower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two important people to the Winchester brothers find themselves resurrected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The woman woke up to a complete darkness. She tried to move her arms but they felt stiff, as if from years of not being used. She tried to lean up but hit her head against a solid, slightly softened, wooden surface. She started squirming around and noticed that her entire body was surrounded by wood. It took a while for her to realize that she was buried alive. She tried not to panic; there was only a limited amount of air here, and hyperventilating would not help her.

 

“How is this possible?” she thought. “I was just spending time with my husband and sons.”

 

She kept moving to get the stiffness out of her limbs. Once it was gone, she started to beat against the ceiling of the casket. Her hand went straight through the wood, making dirt fall directly on her face. Wiping the dirt from her face, she made the hole she created bigger so that she could get her body through it.

 

She kept digging through the dirt, trying her best to keep her airways clear. For what seemed like hours, she dug through what she knew to be six feet of dirt until reaching up, she felt nothing but a breeze. She had finally reached the surface. Giving herself one last push, she breathed in fresh air for the first time, while shimmying all the way out of the ground. 

 

She looked around and saw row after row of headstones. Knowing that she was in a cemetery, she looked toward the closest slab of stone, knowing that it would her grave that she was buried into. It read:

 

Mary Winchester

1954-1983

 

Looking at the tombstone, she saw bursts of fire behind her eyelids. There is suddenly the memory of walking into her youngest son’s nursery and being met with startling yellow eyes that she would never forget.

 

She had been dead. There should have been memories of her raising her children and being by her husband’s side. Where there should have been memories, there was a blur, as if it was all a dream. She had been in heaven, she suspected, except in wasn’t filled with angels with white wings and halos and fluffy clouds. Heaven was those precious moments with her family.

 

The first thing Mary thought to do was to think of creatures that could reincarnate. After years of not paying attention or keeping up with the supernatural, she came up with nothing. There was absolutely nothing that she could think of that would bring her, a hunter (an ex-hunter, to be exact) of all people, back to life.

 

She was brought out of her thoughts by the movement behind the – her – tombstone. The sound of coughing filled the silent cemetery. She stood up slowly, knowing that there was nowhere she could get a weapon. She saw the body of a muscular man shaking from the coughs that were raking his body.

 

“Who are you?” Mary screamed at the man, keeping her voice firm, with what many would all the mom voice, not letting any of her fear come through.

 

The man didn’t answer immediately. He was struggling to turn toward her. Once he succeeded, his squinted eyes widen in shock and confusion.

 

“Mary?” he asked, awe dripping out of his voice.

 

“How do you know who I am?” she asked.

 

That man did look familiar somehow. He had unruly brown hair and a scruffy beard. When Mary looked in his eyes, she knew exactly who he was. Those bright, although dulled from years of heartache, brown eyes she would recognize anywhere.

 

“John?” she asked him. A smile was the only response that she got back, the only response that she needed.

 

Mary ran toward him, falling to her knees in front of him, pulling him into a tight hug which was returned.

 

“How long has it been?” she asked him.

 

“I lived twenty-three years without you.” John had answered with.

 

“What do you mean ‘I lived twenty-three years without you’?”

 

“It was for Dean, Mary…for Dean?”

 

“What happened to my baby?” Mary asked him, hysteria leaking from her voice.

 

“It was the demon. He was dying, Mary. I couldn’t let him die, so I made a deal. My life, for Dean’s.”

 

“But,” she started; calm once again, “demon deals give you ten years and the loss of your soul.”

 

“How do you know about demon deals, Mary?”

 

“My family was hunters, John. How do you know about demons?”

 

“The night you died, I felt – knew – that there was something wrong. You were stuck to the ceiling and suddenly flames came out of your body. So I investigated what happened and discovered the existence of supernatural beings. And, to answer your previous question, I gave up both my soul and ten years. Now, why didn’t you tell us that all this evil, supernatural crap ever existed?”

 

“I never wanted to be a hunter and when I fell in love with you, I thought it would be my way out of the life,” Mary answered heartbrokenly. “I never talked about it because I never wanted my children, our children, to be in the life.”

 

The phrase “like mother, like daughter” came to mind for John of course if Sam was born a girl and would have been named Samantha.

 

“So,” John started, wanted to get off the subject of getting involved with the world of supernatural beings, do you know any creatures that can bring people back to life? Mainly us, since we were hunters when we were alive before.”

 

“I was thinking the same thing before I realized that you were over here. I couldn’t think of anything.”

 

They stood up off the cemetery floor, slowing noticing that Mary was not in the clothes that she died in, the long white nightgown, but instead she was wearing black skinny jeans, an orange T-shirt, and some black boots. John, thought, was wearing the same blue canvas jacket and green T that he had died in. Knowing that they were wearing clothes that would help keep them inconspicuous for living in this time, he said nothing, but for Mary, it was a different story.

 

“Why am I wearing these clothes?” Mary asked him.

 

“I sure it is to not bring attention to ourselves.”

 

“Then, why are my pants this tight? This cannot be normal for people today.”

 

“I… I really don’t know. It’s something that women wear nowadays.”

 

That seemed to be a satisfactory answer for her. They started looking for an exit to the cemetery. Being caught there with a disturbed grave would lead to too many questions that would not have non-supernatural answers to them. Finding it, John started to lead Mary toward it, making sure that no one would spot them leaving.

 

Once on the outside, they started toward the main part of town. It looked so different than the last time he had been here in Lawrence. Last time, he was just following his sons around, making sure they were safe. The city was crowded, as any downtown area was in the summer. Coming across a newspaper stand, John decided to stop to check the date. “Thursday, June 16, 2011” it read. Showing Mary the date, she became more worried about the time period she suddenly found herself in.

 

“How are we supposed to fit in, John?” Mary questioned him, quietly so no one else would be able to hear her. “I’ve been dead for twenty-eight years. Things have obviously changed.”

 

“Not much had changed in twenty-three years,” he replied with. “Hopefully, not much has changed within the last five years.”

 

“The only thing constant is change,” she muttered; John would have heard her if it wasn’t for the fact that he was checking his person.

 

“I had a wallet on me,” he was thinking. He didn’t remember the name he was under, but he had to have some type of ID on him. He just knew that he had. Finding it in his left jacket pocket, he pulled it out and handed it to Mary, which she opened and read.

 

“Elroy McGillicutty? This is the name you went with? And this picture doesn’t even look like you?”

 

“What do you mean the picture does not look like me?” John asked her. He took the picture himself there was no way that it wasn’t him.

 

“I guess it could look like you, if you looked about ten years older, had white in you beard and had a scar on your forehead But you have none of those things. Good thing you have cash because there is no way someone would accept your ID, and your credit cards are probably all expired, and I’m hungry. Let’s go see if the dinner is still here.”

 

Handing the wallet back to John, Mary started skipping down the familiar streets to the dinner that she was hoping was still there and looking the same so that she wouldn’t feel as much as an outcast. Pocketing it object back into his pocket, the ex-widower had to speed walk in order to catch with his wife. With the dinner doors in sight, Mary stopped in order to do a tiny victory dance that included jumping up and down slightly. John grabbed her arm, finally catching up to her, and dragged her inside.

 

The host at the front greeted them with a fake smile, clearly not wanting to be there, looking like a teenager whose parents forced her into a summer job. “Welcome. Will it just be the two of you today?”

 

“Yes,” Mary answered, not put down by the terrible service.

 

“Follow me then,” the host said, leading them to a booth in the back, despite the dinner being practically empty.

 

As she left, Mary started to sit down, suddenly standing up as if she had sat on a tack. Reaching into her back pocket, she grabbed what seemed to be a type of metal. She looked really happy as to what was in her hand as she brought it to her face as well as sitting back down.

 

“What is it?” John asked her.

 

“My bracelet,” she said. “It’s made out of silver.”

 

“I remember it. I always wondered what the charms were of, though.”

 

“They’re anti-possession charms,” she told him, reaching her arm out and the bracelet so that so that he would put it around her wrist.

 

As soon as it was clasped, as waiter came up to them and started asking them:

 

“Do you know what you will be having this evening?”

 

“We would like two burgers, fries, and chocolate shakes please?” Mary spoke up, more comfortable in her skin now that she had her bracelet, and didn’t feel her skin burning.

 

The waiter looked toward John, seeing if this was what he wanted. He smiled and nodded toward the man. The waiter leaving, Mary’s face became more serious.

 

“What are we going to do?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I mean, we can’t stay in town for long. What if someone notices me? I’m sure that you also haven’t been in town for a while and people are going to ask how you still look young. And I really would like to see our children, if they are still around.”

“I’m sure they still are. I hope at least that I taught them right.”

 

“But we’ve been dead, John. How are they going to believe that it is really us?”

 

“There is always, Bobby.”

 

“Who?” Mary asked.

 

The conversation was slightly halted when the waiter came back with their food. With him leaving, it started back up again, between bites of food.

 

“Who is Bobby?” Mary asked again.

 

“Bobby is a hunter. He would help me sometimes in raising the boys. He also has this huge library with practically everything having to do with the supernatural. If anyone can prove that it is really us, it would be him.”

 

“Where does he live? I would love to meet him as soon as possible.”

 

“Down in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. Just north of here. It takes about seven hours by car, so we are going to have to hitch-hike.”

 

“Whatever it takes,” Mary said smiling from ear to ear.

 

The rest of their dinner was filled with silence, never once did the smile leave her face. John was smiling as while because he was finally with his wife after years of solitude, and as long as she was happy, he was happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean woke up to a solid weight in the center of his chest. Looking down, he saw a head of short, dark brown hair. The person had yet to stir to the speeding up of Dean's heartbeat. Dean lifted his hand to scratch the scalp, waking the slumbering creature. Startling sky blue eyes met emerald green with a tired look in them.

 

"Hey, Cas," Dean said to Castiel while pulling the angel up so they were eye to eye with their bare chests touching.

 

"Hello, Dean," Castiel replied with a small smile on his face.

 

"I thought angels didn't have to sleep?"

 

"I wasn't asleep. I was ... meditating."

 

"Which is angel code for being tired and going to sleep."

 

"Well, Dean," Castiel said, pulling up so that he was straddling Dean's chest, "we did participate in a strenuous activity last night and then again this morning and again about an hour ago. Now tell me, shouldn't I be tired from all that I let you do to me?"

 

"You should be exhausted."

 

"That's what I thought." Castiel and Dean stay in their positions enjoying the view of one another. Dean had moved his hands onto Cas' naked hips while Cas started to trial his hands along Dean's chest with Dean giving off a grunt of appreciation, keeping his eyes on Cas who looked like he was studying the body that he was on top of, always the nerd angel. That was until an annoyed look was placed on Cas' face.

 

Worried about his lover, Dean asked him, "What's wrong?"

 

"Nothing. It's just that my wings are sore. I need to stretch them out."

 

The thought of seeing Cas' beautiful black and blue tipped appendages brought Dean to a very aroused state. Who could have known that he would have a huge kink for wings?

 

"Well, don't keep from it on my account," Dean said in a cocky voice.

 

"Why? So you can pull at them again? I don't think that I can afford to lose any more feathers because of your tugging," Castiel said in his usual deadpan voice.

 

"I won't even touch them," Dean told him, moving to thread his hands behind his head and placing a smirk onto his face.

 

Cas looked like he was considering it before nodding. He sat up with his back straight as a rod. Pitch black wings unfurled from Cas' back filled up the entire room in their shadow.

 

They stretched to their full expanse, and Cas’ face relaxed into one of peace. His satisfied expression was interrupted with a startled jump. Dean was about to ask him why he looked startled until he realized that one of his hands was not behind his head anymore. Cas looked down at him with one of his “I-will-smite-you” faces.

 

“Oops,” Dean said, with fake remorse. Thinking that about grabbing those beautiful wings made Dean hard. “Now that I’m touching them, though, maybe you can let me do more stuff to you.”

 

“Your brother is coming up the yard.”

 

“It’s nothing that he hasn’t heard before.”

 

Cas just looked down at him with a slight smile, shaking his head at the horny hunter. In the blink of an eye, he was clothed again, donning his suit and trench coat. He leaned down to whisper in Dean’s ear.

 

“Get dressed, Dean.”

 

The weight on Dean’s chest disappeared with the sound of flapping wings. Dean sat up, leaning on his elbows, smiling at how less formal his lover became over the year. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a slight movement. Dean turned his head to see a black feather delicately lying on the bed. Picking it up, he twirled on between his fingers.

 

He got slowly, sore in all of the right places. He grabbed his duffel, pulling out an old, faded rock tee and dark washed jeans and put them on. He then pulled a small, plain, wooden box out of his duffel. Opening in, there were several feathers in different shades of black and indigo. He added to completely black feather that he had just found to his small collection. He packed it back into his duffel before leaving the room.

 

Dean walked down the stairs into Bobby’s study. Sam was sitting on the right side of the couch, reading an old tome, while Cas was sitting on the other side, resting on the arm. Dean walked over to the couch, moving over to ruffle Sam’s hair.

 

“Dude,” Sam says, bring his hand up to reposition his hair, not pausing from reading what mythology captured his interest for the week.

 

Dean, with a smirk on his face, walked around the back of the couch in case Sam decided to get revenge. Dean pushed against Castiel’s shoulder, signaling for him to scoot up some so he could squeeze himself between the arm and the angel. As soon as he hit the cushion, his arms wrapped around the angel, resting his arms against the softening stomach. Cas then tilted his head back and whispered into Dean’s ear.

 

“That was not very nice.”

 

“What can I say, it’s my job as older brother.”

 

Cas showed one of his smiles, one that you had to know what to for to see if he was actually doing so.

 

“I hope she doesn’t end up like you.”

 

“No, he’ll be exactly like you.”

 

“The two of you don’t know the gender of the baby, yet?” Sam interrupted the not-so-quiet conversation between the two lovers.

 

“We don’t care what gender the baby is,” Dean replied. “But I know he’s going to be a heart-breaker.”

 

“Yes, she will.”

 

The three of them quieted at the sound of the front door opening. They looked toward the door and watched Bobby walk into the room.

 

“Well don’t let me stop your gossiping, ladies,” he said, walking through the piles of text to get to his desk.

 

“Dean and Cas still don’t know what gender the baby is,” Sam try to tease to two of them.

 

“And we don’t want to know. He’ll be healthy either way,” Dean retorted, not letting it get to him.

 

“If we wanted to know,” Cas replied, “I could easily find out.”

 

“Which you won’t do, right?”

 

“No, Dean.”

 

“Are you ladies going to continue arguing about this or are you going to find a job?” Bobby said, interrupting the conversion.

 

In fact, there were no signs of a job. No demons, vampires or any signs of the dead mysteriously coming to life. Absolutely nothing. After Cas took control of heaven and all the angels, there seemed to be no major signs of the supernatural. There were small cases of restless spirits here and there, but nothing big. Either monsters were going into hiding or the police are not reporting the weird.

 

“There’s nothing, Bobby,” Dean smirked.

 

“Well you can open a computer and look, can’t ya?” Bobby grumbled.

 

Bobby sat down at his desk and looked upon his three sons. Not sons by blood, but close enough. Hunters don’t ever even up happy, but these three somehow created their own piece of happiness, especially the soon-to-be parents.

 

“What’s wrong?” Dean asked, breaking the silence.

 

Everyone looked over to Castiel. He was frozen in place with a far off look in his eyes which usually happened when he was conversing on Angel Radio.

 

With some semblance of life returning to his face, he said: “I must go.”

 

“You just go back,” Dean complained.

 

“A disruption was felt in Heaven. None of my brothers nor sisters now what happened. I must go help figure it out.”

 

“Well, be careful, you are carrying precious cargo.”

 

“I am not carrying any time of cargo. I am not a ship. The only thing that I am carrying is our child to term.”

 

Before Dean could explain that precious cargo was their baby, Sam started to loudly snicker and Bobby shook his head with the smirk on his face. Dean decided to let Cas have this one. There would be plenty of time to correct him.

 

Before leaving, Cas turned around and gave Dean a slight peck on the lips. He left with the sound of wings flapping, and Dean felt his arms tighten into his chest. He felt eyes on him and subconsciously went for the ring that was no longer on his finger.

 

“Since the two of you won’t do anything around here, I’m making the two of you do things, and don’t complain about it,” Bobby interrupting the silence that surrounded the room since Cas left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: John, starting from this chapter on, will be using some very offensive language toward homosexuals. This does not reflect my views in any way, but John is a total douchebag in general in this fic. In advance, sorry if the language used coming from his mouth and thoughts offends you.

Mary and John, after eating at the dinner, decided to head over to Sioux Falls. John suggested hotwiring a car but Mary was against it, so they decided to walk along Interstate 29 North in hopes that someone would give them a ride.

 

They hiked through the night in hopes that they could get far enough North before having to find a place to get out of the sun. The entire trek consisted of miles and miles of open road and the occasional car that didn’t slow down.  The two of them were almost to the Nebraska border just before noon, almost going to find a ditch to lay in, before someone decided to pull over. The white SUV stopped right beside to two of them and the passenger side window rolled down. Inside were two men.

 

“Hi, can we help you,” the passenger said. He was lanky with a slight beard and a small smile on his face.

 

Mary walked up to the window and said “We are on our way to Sioux Falls, South Dakota” while John was trying to drag her back away from the vehicle. Something didn’t feel right to him.

 

"We are actually doing to Mount Rushmore. We can make a detour through there,” the passenger said after consulting the driver.

 

“Thank you so much!” Mary exclaimed to the two of them.

 

She opened the rear door closest to her, relieved at getting out of the blistering sun. John followed closely behind, not wanting to let the wife he lived so long without out of his sight for long, before closing the door behind them.

 

"So,” the driver finally speaking up, “we’re Demian and Barnes. Who are you?

 

“I’m Mary and this is John”, Mary said, still speaking for the both of them.

 

While Mary was happy that the two men in front of them were nice, John had his suspicions. First, there was slight smirk they gave each other and the mention of his and his wife’s name. Certainly, their names were well known in the hunter circuit but there was no way Mister Humpty Dumpty and Mister Skin-and-Bones would even survive a real hunt. Maybe against Casper, but no real restless spirit.

 

John tried to keep his eye on the two clowns well into the drive. Mary had already fallen asleep, satisfied with the conversation she had between the two men. Unfortunately, he as well couldn’t keep his eyes open much longer.

 

* * *

 

 

John was the first one awake out of the couple, and he did not like what he saw when he finally woke up. The clowns going by that names of Demian and Barnes were whispering to one another as if he didn’t suspect them already. For some reason, the two were keeping something a secret from him, and he wanted to find out. Then, Skin-and-Bones kissed Humpty Dumpty, and all John could feel was his stomach try and heave itself.  And then they had to hold hands as if it was the fags’ rights to be with each other. John wanted no more than out of the car at that moment. Luckily he did have to be for much longer as he recognized the sandy landscape surrounding them as being Sioux Falls.

 

He gently shook Mary awake. As much as he wanted to be out of the car at that moment, it was no reason for him to accidently hurt her waking her up. While doing that, he was looking for a good drop off point. No reason to walk too far. Mary was slowly opening her eyes as John was pointing at the intersect to be dropped off.

 

As soon as the car stopped, John quickly hopped out the car. The less the exposure was, the less chance he was going to catch what they had. Mary, on the other hand, stayed in the car to repeatedly thank the parasites for what they have done.

 

When Mary _finally_ made it out of the car, he quickly closed the door so that air wouldn’t become contaminated. Mary waved them off as they drove away, and all John could think of was that she would stop soon.

 

Once the car was out of sight, John led the two down the street that would lead directly to Bobby’s junkyard. The two were silent, holding hands and swing them between each other, walking down the street with the nagging feeling that John had just wouldn’t be ignored.

 

“So what did you think of those two?” he asked Mary, hoping that the reaction to the two of them was just her being polite.

 

“They were such sweethearts. They were just adorable.” Obviously not.

 

“You know they were a couple, right?”

 

“I know. They’ve been together for five years,” she replied, then said more to herself, “Do couples stay together that long now. They are so cute together.”

 

“Why do you think they're cute. They were whispering so much, trying to keep it a secret. Good try, though. They're just a bunch of faggots throwing themselves in front of everyone, showing things no one wants to see. ”

 

At this statement, Mary wrenched her hand out of John’s and put space between them. This had always been an issue in their marriage. While Mary was what she would call “forward thinking,” he always knew that it was wrong. Everything about the situation was wrong.

 

“Maybe they were just being quiet to let us sleep, and I don’t see how they’re a couple of cigarettes, John.”

 

“You know what I meant, Mary.”

 

“Yes, I did, and I refuse to acknowledge it.”

 

The two walked a little longer. Little ways away, Mary muttered under her breath, hoping John wouldn’t hear her:

 

“What if our boys turned out that way? What would he have done then?”

 

John heard her of course. The excellent hearing from years of being a hunter was still intact. He wanted to laugh but didn’t want her to know that he heard the comment not meant for his ears. As if his boys would be gay. I drilled it into the two of them, Dean the most; He was the one who had to be the model for Sam. Hopefully it stuck while the boy was away getting an education when he should have been with his family.

 

He told Mary what he could after she had died: how he went to Bobby to learn everything he needed to learn to protect his family up to how he died in order to save Dean’s life. There were things she didn’t need to know of course: how there had been another woman that he had another son with and how he kicked Sam out of his life were only some of the few. She didn’t need to know those things. She just needed to believe that he was the man that she married and wouldn’t leave him again. There would be no way that he could take it.

 

They were both silent the rest of the way. Once the sign signaling for the junkyard came into, John could practically feel the excitement rolling off of her. From her place beside him, he could see her wanting to run the way to the house that they could now see in the distance but refrained from doing so. He couldn’t blame her, though. He wanted to know how they got back just as much as she did; he just didn’t show it.

 

This was the point where Mary put her back into John’s. He could feel her pulling him along, wishing he would hurry. For a woman, she was pretty strong.

 

The trek to the house was long, made even longer by the unbearable heat, but somehow it was worth it. John was never enjoyed having to come here before. He would drop the boys off and quickly leave, saving him a lecture about being a better father. There was no time to be a father, He needed to find the thing that killed his wife. Now Bobby was the only one that could help them. He hoped they just hadn’t become the things he'd sworn to kill.

 

John quickly tried to go through the things they possibly could have been if not human. Nothing he knew could recreate a body, especially if he had been salted-and-burned like he taught the boys. Plus, they were nowhere near Laurence when he died unless something could have teleported his body there. And Mary’s was burned to a crisp, practically cremated, yet they were not ghosts.

 

As John got to the end of his mental ramblings, he heard the sound of skin against wood. In his thinking, he hadn’t noticed that they had made it to the front door. A door that he vividly remembers as the one his boys happily walked into and sadly walked out of. It didn’t matter, though. He was their father, not the aging grumpy man with a raggedy trucker’s hat.

 

John kept to the side of the door. No reason to be attacked on site for supposedly being dead yet showing at someone’s door. The door quickly opened and a gruff yet familiar voice asked:

 

“Who are you?”

 

Mary, somehow taking this as a good sign asked: “Are you, Bobby Signer?”

 

“Who’s asking?”

 

“I’m Mary, and we were wondering if you would be able to help us.”

 

“We?”

 

At that moment, John decided it was a good time as any to show himself in the doorway.

 

“Hi, Bobby,” he said.

 

It wasn’t long before John noticed that shotgun beside the door in easy reach of anyone in the doorway. Too soon, however, water was splashed in his face and Mary’s as well. Next up was a packet filled with salt.

 

“Well, I guess you’re not demons.”

 

Bobby swung the door open more gestured for the two to enter the house. Mary, entered first, wiping her face of the salt before it started to stick with John following behind her doing the same. The front hall led the library looked exactly as it did years ago with the exception of a few piles of books placed randomly around the room with varying degrees of topics.

 

They heard the door close behind them, as the gruff figure grumbled some more.

 

“Bobby, are you sure that the salt and water trick would have worked? It didn’t work on Yellow Eyes.”

 

“Well, no demon I know could have gotten through the devil’s trap you just walked through.”

 

“What devil’s trap, Bobby?”

 

“The one on the ceiling, John,” Mary said interrupting the conversation, before turning to Bobby. “We were hoping that you would be able to help us. I never heard of anything being able to resurrect that dead back into their original bodies.”

 

Bobby looked at the woman he didn’t know standing in front of him. It was clearly the famous Mary Winchester. He could practically see Dean’s stern look signing through. At least two good things were going for this ill-fated family, he thought to himself.

 

“We’re kind of used to the resurrection thing around here right about now. Unfortunately, the expert isn’t here right now.”

 

“What do you mean by 'expert'?” By this point, John had been butted out of any possible conversation. But he didn’t care, because he wanted to know about this expert as well.

 

“All I can tell you is that he’s done it a few times. If he wants to tell you, he’ll do it yourself.”

 

Once Bobby finished the statement, all three of them heard the back door close. John and Mary stood tense, wondering who it could possibly be while Bobby had a slight smile on his face. This will be interesting, he thought.

 

"Yo, Bobby,” a voice said. “Who are you talking…?”

 

In the archways, stood Dean, mouth clicked with how fast he closed his mouth. His eyes quickly glanced at John, but these eyes were firmly locked onto Mary who had a recognizing look in her eyes. She could never forget those bright green eyes that she gave birth to thirty-two years ago.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time, no see. Life happened. This is short, but its something.

Bobby kicked the two boys out of the house as soon as Castiel left. There was absolutely no point for those two idjits to be moping around waiting for him to return. Dean especially. Bobby was trying to find a hunt. Anything would do.

 

Ever since Castiel took over Heaven after Team Free Will, as they called themselves, defeated Raphael, the world seemed to be a quieter place. There were fewer and fewer signs of demonic activity as time went on. Bobby didn’t know if that was due to the new management upstairs or if the Crowley had better command of his demons. Either way, he wasn’t going to complain about it. What he was going to complain about was the intruders setting up camp in his house.

 

He was well aware that his home was the only home the boys really had, but something had to give. Dean had a baby on the way and needed a home of his own. Sam would probably be with him; where one brother was, the other wasn’t far behind.

 

It took a while for him to find something, having to look outside the immediate area, but that was okay with him. The farther away they went, the longer he had his house to himself. Now, if nothing came up before sending the boys on their way, everything would be fine and dandy.

  
  
  
  


Outside, Sam and Dean were out in the junkyard with Dean underneath the hood of a car and Sam close by reading some random, obscure book on angel mythology. Dean questioned why he was reading about it, but let him anyway. He was most likely looking up what a half-human-half-angel hybrid would be like. Dean didn’t worry, though, somehow their dumb luck kicked in when they needed it the most.

 

They continued their worked while sipping on beer, the comfortable silence both did not know all too well considering their history. There were no underlying tension, feelings of betrayal nor of having to constantly watch their back. It was the life both hoped for and wished would last longer this time.

 

Hours later, there was the sound of footsteps walking up the front drive. Although this was practically Hunter Headquarters, no one usually showed up except for Crowley when he was in a puckish mood. Whoever need something would show up, ask a few questions and then leave, but something didn’t feel right in Dean’s gut.

 

After a few minutes, Dean walked in with the excuse of getting another beer. Opening the back door, he could have sworn the voices sounded familiar. It was impossible of course. One, the voices he thought he heard were dead. There was absolutely no sign otherwise. Two… There was no other reason. Yes, there were things that could resurrect people, but it was unheard people coming back after so long. Yes, there was their grandfather, but that had to be a one-time thing.

 

Turning around that corner, he called out “Yo, Bobby. Who are you taking…?”

 

He could get the rest of his question out. The people in front of him were no other than his parents. He wanted to go up and hug them, but it had to be a trick. There were creatures that could make this happen. Djinns could make him believe in anything. He would be living the dream, if only Cas was around more often. That would be the only thing that could have made things perfect.

 

Dean’s first reaction should have been to look at Bobby to even see if this was real. It couldn’t have. It should have been impossible, but he could help but stare at the woman he just knew was his mother. The woman that he lost at the young age of four and the other reason he had for a long time just to keep going.

 

No matter how improbable, Bobby had to have done the tests. They had to stand under a devil’s trap in order to be where they were standing. There was some relief at the thought, but the knot in his chest just continued to grow. Sparing a glance at his father, the reason for the growing knot, he just hoped that his mother would make it all better, just like she always did when he was younger.


	5. Chapter 5

In felt like forever for Dean, he looked toward to eldest in the room with the most confused look on his face that obviously said, how is this possible. He knew this was real. It had to be, yet what was in front of him was impossible. How could it not be?

 

“Their human, as far as we can tell,” Bobby spoke.

 

The elder man’s face went back to its no-nonsense look, preparing for the barrage of questions that he would soon ask. They hadn’t reacted to the series of warding he put up around his property with the help of Castiel. There was only one person missing from this party.

 

Speaking of the devil, or was that too soon at this point, Sam walked into the room looking for his brother, who had taken too long to get a beer. He walked into the study, book still in hand, nearly stopping short at the sight of the two people that should not have been there.

 

“What’s...going on?” he asked after a bit.

 

There was obviously their father, abet looking a few years younger than the last time they saw him. And then there was, it just had to be, their mother whom he only knew through pictures that he was shown.

  


The room became somewhat intense with the unknown in front of them. There was only so much research that could have been done, seeing as only select creatures had the power to reincarnate, and those were angels and demons, if only those. The demon front made no sense, as neither boy had ever thought of bringing their parents back via demon deal. It made no sense.

 

Bobby decided that he should be the one to speak up, seeing as no one else knew what to say.

 

“Maybe we should pick this up in the morning. It is getting pretty late.”

 

It would have sounded like a question to anyone else, but everyone in the room knew that it was an order, one that no one felt that they could disagree with. Sam, worried about the two “people” in the room responded next.

 

“Where are you going to put them?” Sam asked.

 

It was getting late, and there was no way anyone would be able to sleep knowing that they “Mary” and “John” were walking around the home.

 

“Panic room,” Bobby responded simply.

 

Sam and Bobby looked at each other, seeing as they were the only two having the conversation. Dean was visually holding himself back from the woman the seemed to be his mother, as impossible as it was. Seeming as if he had been paying attention the entire, he nodded, as he backed out of the room. He needed Cas. Cas would be sure to know what was going on.

 

After Dean had left, John had finally spoken up. “Panic room?”

 

“I was bored one day,” Bobby said. “It’s come in handy many times. Can’t have the two of you walking around willy-nilly until we figure out what is going on.”

 

John looked as if he was going to argue. There was no way he was going to be willingly lookup. That went against every one of his instincts.

 

“Let’s do it,” a distinctly feminine voice said from behind everyone. The men in the room turned toward it, all with some version of shock on their faces.

 

“Mare…?” John asked.

 

“If this is what it's going to take to have them believe us, then why not just do it,” she responded with a look of determination across her features.

 

Bobby nodded and started walking toward the basement where the panic room was. Mary was the first to follow behind him. Sam brought up the rear. He hardly trusted his father the first time he was alive. He wasn’t going to the second time, especially with the chance that it wasn’t really him.

 

Dean was just outside, beside an open door, talking to Cas on the phone who had magically had reception wherever in the world or not in the world he was. Cas had promised to be there tomorrow, has he had almost all the information that he needs in order to figure out what the disturbance was. Their conversation ended with the usual pleasantries of “see you soon”s and “I love you”s. One person other had heard this.

 

Unfortunately, it what the wrong one other person.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day was...hell. There was no real way to soften the blow. No one slept between the three hunters twitching at the slightest sound or the shifting of light and the two reincarnated souls jailed in the uncomfortable panic room. Breakfast was an affair, between shift eyes and the stuffy silence. Even though there was no trust in the room, no one had eaten last night, so why not let the “prisoners” eat as well, with the foods including salt, of course.

 

Afterwards, Mary readily offered to clean the dishes with no one noticing the way Dean stiffened, remembering his mother doing the same when he was younger. He was the first one out of the kitchen, but no one questioned it. John of course followed, which was a bad idea. Sam readily followed, leaving Bobby with Mary, but he already trusted Mary more that he had John ever.

 

The three males in the library stood around in a very uncomfortable silence until John spoke up.

 

“So what have you boys been up to,” he said nonchalantly.

 

“‘Cause you don’t know a thing, right?” Sam asked, more like said, at John. Even if he was his father, he still had the right to be angry.

 

“Don’t you get smart with me, boy,” John said lowly so that the two in the other room wouldn’t be able to hear a thing.

 

“We’re still not sure if you’re who you say you are, so I think you can.”

 

John tried to walk over to Sam, but Dean got in his way instinctively. Some things never change.

 

“Both of you, stop!” Dean yelled. Make sure that everyone heard him. Everyone.

 

Bobby and Mary came into the room quickly to see what all the commotion was. Seeing how close Sam and John were to each other with Dean pushing to two of them apart, they came over to help. Mary pulling John and Bobby pulling Sam, the two of the were on separate sides of the room.

 

“How did this start?” Mary asked, feeling more and more out of the loop than she did before. Why were you son and husband fighting?

 

“All I asked was what they had been up to. Nothing more.” John said.

 

“I sure it was a little bit more than that,” Bobby suggested, knowing that anything John said could set Sam off even if they were on friendly terms.

 

“We don’t even know if they…” Sam started.

 

“It doesn’t really matter. We’ll know in a bit.” Dean had interrupted.

 

“Really?” Sam asked, knowing exactly what Dean was talking about. Bobby also relaxed some after hearing this. “How soon?”

 

“Soon,” Dean said, not giving away any more information than that.

 

The three hunters were more relaxed than they had been since the two showed up. Mary and John stood on the other side of the room, confused. John continued to stand with a suspicious look on his face, while Mary looked hopeful. Anything that could prove that they were really them, she would take it. John, who couldn’t leave well enough alone asks:

 

“How are you going to prove it?”

 

“We had our hand at people that come back from the dead,” Bobby spoke up, deciding that it was better than the other two and positioning himself in front on them.

 

“You mean zombies,” Mary asked. She dealt with a few zombies before. She sure didn’t feel like one.

 

“Not zombies. Regular people, but they didn’t come back for no reason.”

 

“You mean a demon deal,” John said, looking suspiciously at his two sons. He would hope that they would not be stupid enough to do that.

 

“Not necessarily. Not that we would be able to tell. But someone would.”

 

“Someone?” Mary and John asked, almost simultaneously. 

 

“The expert I was telling you about.”

 

“I would hope you didn’t take a demon’s deal. Not with your girl or anything.” John said.

 

The three looked over to him completely confused, while Mary had a slight sparkle in her eye. Maybe one of her sons found someone. That would make her immensely happy.

 

“What girl?” Sam was the first one to respond. Mary was the first “girl” to come around here in a long time.

 

“The one you were talking to on the phone.”

 

“Sammy?” Dean asked him, wondering what was going on. Sam looked at Dean and shook his head no. They both then turned their heads towards Bobby, who just gave them a look. There were no other words said between them.

 

“Don’t tell me you don’t know what I’m talking about, Dean. I heard you talking to her. You call her Cas, right?”

 

As if the universe wanted to make a huge joke, the air around them slightly displaced and the sound of wings flapping filled the room. The tall, dark figure in a trench coat was standing in the center of the room, sending Mary and John cowering back. Sam, Dean, and Bobby hardly flinched after getting used to it. The figure turned toward the trio, ignoring the two on the other side of the room.

 

“Hello, Dean...Sam...Bobby.”

 

“Heya, Cas.” Dean ended up saying. 

 

The temperature of the room noticeably cooled coming from the other side of the room. To be honest, the universe is pretty much against them. They should already know that.

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Mary was still slightly scared. Who wouldn’t with someone appearing out of nowhere? Her children obviously knew this … creature, for lack of a better word. Well looking at the strange humanoid form who was wearing a tan trench coat that either screamed accountant or flasher.

 

In front of her still stood John, who was shaking, which she was … well, she didn’t want to think about that right now.

 

“We have a slight problem, Cas,” Sam said, indicated those that were in the far corner of the room, away from everyone else.

 

The creature, Cas, turned toward her and John and squinted at them with a slight head tilt.

 

“This would in fact what I was notified about.”

 

“You mean the disturbance was those them?” Dean asked.

 

“They're not supposed to be alive,” Cas explained. “And there is no contract attached to their souls.”

 

“So, they’re the real deal?” Sam asked.

 

“Yes, Sam. I haven’t figured out how, yet.”

 

Mary could have let out a sigh of relief. They had been confirmed to be at least human. But she knew, call it knowing her husband even if she had been dead for a while, this wouldn’t be enough for John. She could practically feel him about to go on a tirade. He would just do so carefully in order not to anger the strange creature.

 

“And were just supposed to take your word for it?” John asked, failing to keep his anger out of his voice.

 

“Yes,” Cas said, his head tilt becoming more prominent.

 

“How did you even get in here?”

 

“I flew,” Cas said bluntly.

 

Dean could tell that John was about to go off the rails, so he halts what he knew what was going to be a long, unwanted conversation later.

 

“Cas, they don’t know what you are,” Dean said. At that, Cas turned around, almost looking offended, which Dean clarified with, “We didn’t know they were really them or not.”

 

Cas seemed to accept this as an answer, but John didn’t.

 

“Are you going to tell us what you are?” John asked impatiently.

 

“I am an angel,” Cas said tiredly with as much righteousness as he could muster.

 

Two people spoke simultaneously at that point, speaking being used loosely.

 

“There’s is no such thing,” John yelled while Mary did what could only be called a squeal.

 

All five men in the room turned towards her in sync. Of all reactions to hearing that angels existed, this was certainly a new one. Far away from being stabbed by what might as well have been a butter knife, but Mary felt no shame. She felt incredibly pleased with the thought of her children being watched over by angels as she always told them. The only thing that she could respond with was questioning:

 

“Really?”

 

Suddenly the light filling the room started to flicker and the sound of electricity filled the room. Suddenly, shadows of what had to be large wings filled the room behind Cas. Suddenly as if nothing happened the room was back to normal. Everyone at this point was nearly gasping in surprise. Except for Dean, who could see the real things instead of the shadows. Seeing the real thing certainly overshadowed these imprints.

 

Mary ended up being the first one to talk.

 

“Is Cas your real name?”

 

“It is a shortened version of my name,” Cas respond. “My actual name is Castiel.”

 

“The Angel of Thursday…” Mary said whispering so that no one heard her except for Cas.

 

Cas, in turn, answered with a yawn. Which was out of the norms for the angel. Sam and Bobby, who had been completely silent for the majority of the conversation, was looking like the apocalypse was back on the rise.

 

Dean knew what it was about, though. Ever since they had “conceive,” so to say, Cas has been becoming more human. It was quite obvious that the baby was using a portion of his grace to develop itself. Dean also hadn’t noticed it before, but Cas’s belly was much larger than when he had left. If he had to make a guess, Cas’s being in heaven, where he decided he most likely was, was helping the growing of their child.

 

“I’m tired,” Cas said with a sense of finality.

 

He immediately turned around and walked toward the stairs. Everyone could hear when he got to the creaky floorboard in front of the stairs before he made no sounds.

 

A few minutes later, Dean was once again tense. He knew this was going to be an awkward discussion that was going to happen whether he wanted it to or not. Looking up, he saw the red of his father’s face. This was definitely going to be an event.


	8. Chapter 8

It was almost as if a bomb went off.

 

“What the fuck…”John started. He couldn’t really place what he was gonna say.

 

“What do you mean?” Sam asked sarcastically. He had already shifted his weight, preparing for a fight if it came to that.

 

“Dean...I think you at least know what I mean! Cas is a fucking  _ he _ .”

 

“Technically,” Dean said. “Cas is an  _ it _ .”

 

“Certainly, looks like a he. When did you decide to become a fucking fag?”

 

John moved towards the middle of the room trying to move at Dean before he was halted by the mere stance of his son. Dean refused to be scared of his father. Not over this, not over Cas.

 

“How about I answer with I didn’t decide this. What would you do then?”

 

Suddenly John grabbed the neck of Dean’s shirt and whispered:

 

“I knock so damn sense into you boy. Remind you that you need to get your shit together again.”

 

Bobby and Sam ran at the two of them and starting pulling the two of them away from each other. There was no telling what either would do to each other if given the chance to. Bobby took care of John. Instead of pulling him toward the other side of the room, John was escorted toward the junkyard with the command of “Cool off” before having the door slammed behind him.

 

Mary was still shocked by what took place in front of her. She did want to see what had happened with her husband. Maybe talk some sense into him, but she wanted to check up on her children first. So, she walked over to Dean, who flinched away from her before an ashamed look crossed his face, disappearing after a quick moment.

 

She watched as he left the room to walk upstairs. She started to walk toward him before a hand grasped her arm. Turning around, she saw that it was Sam.

 

“You should give him a bit,” she told her shyly as if he was sure that she wouldn’t listen.

 

“You’re probably right. You know him much better than me. How about the two of us catch up. The last time we talked...well, you couldn’t talk.”

 

“I’d like that. I’m sorry, but I don’t exactly remember you.”

 

“You were a baby. I wouldn’t really expect you to.”

 

She walked over to the long couch that is nestled in the room before sitting down and patting the space that was right beside her. Sam eagerly walked over to sit with her as they caught up as if they were good friends. Mary started by telling him what John had told her. Sam was more than happy to fill in the holes. He also noticed how she didn’t mention Adam as John probably hadn’t told her.

 

The more Mary heard the sadder she became. Sam noticed and decided to keep the fact of the hidden son over John’s head for a bit. Keep him somewhat in line. Bobby had walked in during their chat, adding his own bit, once Mary asked what happened after John had died. It was trying, especially since Mary knew that a portion of the pain that her boys went through was her own fault. She could only hope that John would get his act together, because more and more, he wasn’t resembling the man she married.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was short, but I did add some key phrasing that will be explored later on. Brownie points if you guess what they are and what they lead to.


	9. Chapter 9

It was much later when Castiel finally woke up from his long slumber. He was still disoriented from his new need to sleep. So disoriented that he didn’t feel the hand that was resting against his extended stomach. He slowly sat up and saw Dean slumbering beside him, with an opened book beside his head. Fully seated, Dean’s hand fell off of his stomach, yet the man kept on sleeping.

 

Dean was quite beautiful when he was sleeping … not that he wasn’t beautiful when he wasn’t sleeping, it was just that the worries of the world just seemed to slip away once Dean into a sleep that wasn’t filled with nightmares.

 

Suddenly the sound of a grumbling stomach erupted from the center of the room. Cas looked down to his stomach, still utterly surprised by his need to eat. Ever since he had conceived, he had become overwhelmed with human desires. It also felt weird for his grace to be slowly taken by another source, but not have his grace try to reject the intrusion.

 

As his stomach interrupted his musing again, he slowly shook Dean awake, making sure that he wasn’t startled too much. Dean groaned as he was slowly woken up, eye rapidly opening and closing.

 

After loudly yawning, Dean asked, “What’s up, babe.”

 

Instead of answering him, Castiel’s stomach answered for him.

 

“Let’s get you and my son some food,” Dean says while sitting up, leaning to peck Cas on the forehead.

 

Standing up and cracking his back, walked over to the other side of the bed. Grabbing at Castiel’s hands helping him up. It was humorous how difficult it was for the angel to get off of the bed. Pulling the angel up, Dean noticed that the angel’s stomach was much more pronounced than when he left.

 

“Did he grow that much while you were away?”

 

“She was closer to heaven, so she was able to feed on the grace of heaven and not just me.” 

 

A stomach rumbling interrupted his thought process as Castiel glared at it admonishingly while Dean stared lovingly.

 

“Would you like me to carry you?” Dean asked jokingly.

 

Castiel glared back at him and quickly disappeared. Dean rushed out of the room, suddenly remembering who exactly was here. Grasping against the railing as he ran downstairs, he heard the normal hustle and bustle that went along with a kitchen. Walking into the kitchen, he saw Bobby standing over a large pot of food and Castiel sitting at the table waiting for food to be served.

 

“Whatcha’ cooking, Bobby?” he asked.

 

“Stew,” Bobby gruffly answered. “Found a case by the way.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Sounds like a nest down in Charleston. It’s at most a two-day drive away.”

 

“Sam know about this? What does he think about it?”

 

“Doesn’t sound like vampires completely. Could be crazies or a demon for all we know.”

 

“We can leave in the morning,” Dean replied, thinking about the supplies that were in the trunk.

 

“Where are you going in the morning?” a voice called from the corner, followed by the sound of a slamming door.

 

Everyone in the room turned toward to door seeing a tired and tanned John standing there, obviously by being outside since he was kicked out. Dean slowly moved over to stand behind Cas’s chair in an unconscious need to protect. John looked slowly in their direction and glared for what felt like a split second.

 

“Calmed down, finally,” Bobby asked.

 

“Yeah, had lots of time to think,” John replied.

 

“I’ll get the other two then. Food’s ready,” Bobby said as he slowly walked out of the room, not trusting the man in the slightest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did I decide to major in Alchemy's cousin?


	10. Chapter 10

Dinner was an awkward affair. More so than breakfast. Across the table, if one admitted to noticing it, Mary was looking over the two boys, men really, that on any other day she would have considered her children, but did she really have the right to say that. She had been dead twenty-eight years, an entire young adult life, she didn’t really feel like she would have fit in.

 

Looking at her eldest’s lover...boyfriend…, she was a bit curious about him. Yes, he was an angel, and she didn’t really think that she would ever meet one, but that wasn’t it. There was definitely something up with him, but she didn’t know what. Call it female intuition.

 

Watching everyone finish, she offered to do the dishes. It was the least that she could do, especially considering the fact that she couldn’t cook. Maybe she could finally learn...this time. 

 

Everyone left the room while she got to work, working on the case she heard them get earlier. She was nearly down when the angel, Castiel she remembered, came back in, heading directly for the fridge. She watched pull out a carton of ice cream and a jar of pickles. He had already grabbed a spoon and was digging into both before he noticed her standing there. Instead of continuing, he stood there staring at her with ice cream smudges on his cheeks.

 

“How far along are you,” she asked, taking a shot in the dark.

 

“How did you know?” he asked. It still surprised her how deep his voice is.

 

“Womanly instinct,” she responded, “And I craved the same when I was pregnant with Dean. I was cookie dough with Sam.”

 

“I would assume four months.”

 

“You’re also starting to show, by the way.”

 

“I know but…,” Castiel was interrupted by John walking into the room, leaning against the wall next to the opening.

 

“What’s going on in here?” he asked the two of them.

 

“Nothing much. Just getting to know each other,” Mary responded for the two.

 

“Weird food choice,” John asked, toward Castiel.”

 

Watching Castiel completely blanched, Mary answered for him, feeling protective of him already.

 

“I was just asking him about that. Apparently angels like the combination with different taste buds and everything.”

 

“Right,” John said, getting up from the wall, and walking back to the living room.

 

As soon as Castiel was aware that they wouldn’t have been heard, he asked Mary, “Why didn’t you tell him?” with his head tilted and eyes squinted.

 

“While you were upstairs, Sam told me somethings. And from personal experience, I don’t think he would take it well.” Mary gave Cas as small, sad smile. “How about we figure out what the other’s are planning, shall we.”

 

As the two walked into the living room, the boys were still looking over plans while Bobby and John were having a stare-down of epic proportions. Dean looked at the two who walked in, smirking when he saw the food in Cas’s hands. Mary also noticed way Cas glared back. She had to make sure to keep glee under wraps at how utterly cute she found it.

 

“So,” she started, “when are we heading out?”

 

“We?” Sam asked, confusion evident.

 

“Yes, we. I don’t we are wanted around the here.”

 

“You’re right about that,” Bobby grunted from where he was still glaring at John.

 

“Sure, we,” Dean said, making up plans. “You two wouldn’t be able to really do anything, we can’t make any fake ID’s, so you can help with research.”

 

Sam looked at Dean with an incredulously look on his face. Dean faced him with a shrug and a raised eyebrow, which calmed Sam down somehow. Silent conversations are horrible to those that are on the outside.

 

“We’ll pick this up in the morning then,” Sam said, picking up all of their plans and putting then into his side pack. “So, sleeping arrangements?”

 

“Let me guess,” John said grimly from the corner of the room. “The two of us go back to the basement.”

 

“I’ll be fine on the couch here,” Mary interrupted.

 

All of the men in the room looked at her with varying looks of confusion, instead of Cas, who was looked at her with interest. She looked around the room with an innocent look on her face.

 

“I’ll just need a blanket or two,” she continued saying.

 

“Sure, we can get you some,” Dean told her, resulting in a large smile towards him.

 

Dean left the room, returning with some heavy blankets and handing them to . He then turned towards Castiel, taking the now empty containers in the angel’s hands and threw them away. From the kitchen, he could hear Bobby loudly muttering that they would eat him out of house and home.

 

Maybe they should get their own home, Dean started thinking. Yes, Bobby wouldn’t say anything, but they wouldn’t want to be intruding for more than necessary. It would be especially hard on them being an expanding family and living on a hunter’s salary.

 

Coming back in the room, everyone was still standing around. The two older men were still glaring at each other, and the atmosphere of the room was only getting more and more tense.

 

“You boys should get some sleep,” Mary said as she was starting to set the couch up for herself. It sounded more like an order, but one everyone was willing to follow.

 

John hesitantly made his way back to the basement, closely followed by Bobby as Sam, Dean and Castiel made their way upstairs. Sam entered his room first after saying goodnight to the couple. 

 

When they got to the room, Castiel mojo’ed his clothing way and got under the covers of the bed. Dean walked over to his bag and took off his clothing until he was only left in a pair of boxers. He looked at Cas who had thoughtful look on his face.

 

“Whatcha’ thinking about, babe?” Dean asks him.

 

“I have a bad feeling about something.”

 

“Whatever it is, we’ll deal with it. Winchester luck and everything,” Dean said, getting into bed as well.

 

“I wouldn’t it call it luck…,” Cas sassily said, curling up into the hunter.

 

“It’s alway worked for us,” Dean said, slowly letting sleep take over, nuzzling into the angel’s hair.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean was slow to get up the next morning. Not that he wasn’t awake. He just didn’t want to leave bed. It was too comfortable to do so. Instead, he continued to lay there, listening to the steady breathing and feeling the beating of the angel’s heart. He wishes that he could stay there forever, but there were people to save.

 

Slowly as to not wake the slumbering grace, got out of bed. As soon as he was out, Castiel started to cuddle against Dean’s pillow, taking up the entire bed as he went. Quickly and silently dressing, Dean walked out of the room, down the stairs where Sam was standing over a coffee maker, looking dead tired. Dean laughed at that thought.

 

“Go ahead, laugh it up,” Sam said, “but you won’t be laughing soon.”

 

“Why not?” Dean asked, still snickering.

 

“When we go over sleeping arrangements.”

 

Dean let out a loud groan at that thought. It was going to be a nightmare. Mary soon walked in, putting her folded up blankets on the table, and grabbing a coffee mug.

 

“How did you sleep?” Sam asked her.

 

Instead of an answer, he got a series of grunts and groans. Both boys looked over her, giving each a look of “that’s where you got that from.” As soon as the coffee maker dinged, Mary was the first to grab the pot and was filling her cup. Next, Sam got his cup, immediately draining it before grabbing another cup. Dean grabbed a cup, and unlike the others, he didn’t immediately drown the beverage.

 

Once Mary had finished her first cup, she looked somewhat alive.

 

“How was your night?” she asked the two.

 

“Alright,” Dean answered in between sips.

 

“Where’s Castiel?” she looking around the kitchen expecting to see him.

 

“Cas is still sleeping.”

 

Dean responded with a dreamy smile on his face. Mary hid her smile behind her newly filled mug, while Sam openly rolled his eyes. Those  facial expressions when away when the sound of someone walking up that stairs was heard. The three of them around the coffee maker turned toward the door that leads to the basement, so that when it opened, revealing a very grumpy John.

 

Sam, Dean and Mary walked away from the maker towards the kitchen table. John grabbed a mug, filling it, before turning around squinting at the three innocently sitting around the table.

 

“What were you three talking about?” John asked.

 

“Nothing,” Sam rudely answer.

 

“Sam…,” John grizzled.

 

“We were really talking about anything,” Dean answered, trying to smooth the water. “Just the case we’re about to go on.”

 

It didn’t work. John just turned to glare at his oldest son. He didn’t say anything, but you could feel what he wanted to say.

 

“Why are you four still in my house?” Bobby called from the kitchen opening, causing everyone to jump.

 

“We’re just about to leave, Bobby,” Sam said as both he and Dean stood up and walked away. 

 

Mary followed closely behind the two. Instead of continuing to glare at each other, Bobby left the room while John continued to finish his coffee. John continued his thinking from the other day. Obviously, the angel, if he even was an angel, was manipulating his sons, Dean the most as Sam would do practically anything Dean said. Even used Mary’s infatuation with angels against them. Even Mary and the old bastard were falling for this cheap shot. Now, he just had to bide his time. Good things, after all, come to those who wait.

 

\---------

 

Out on the open road, Dean was driving, with Mary and John in the back. It was a hard fought battle for the passenger seat, but John ended up relenting. Sam was still sitting smugly as he claimed his seat. Dean just sat there driving in the awkward silence, too afraid that putting music on would only start another argument. The night before had been awkward with changing of drivers since no one wanted to stop. Almost to the city limits of Charleston, Dean let himself relax some. Soon they would not be in close quarters with one another.

 

Dean found a motel a mile or so away from the outskirts of the city, sketchy as usual but it was something. Pulling into a space, the two brothers immediately stepped out of the Impala. Leaning against the hood, Sam handed out IDs the two of them would need for this case.

 

“You get the rooms,” Dean ordered. Before Sam could groan about it, Dean asked: “Do you want to look after the two of them?”

 

Sam easily relented after that, quickly walking over to the reception office. John and Mary got out of the car looking towards where Sam wandered off to.

 

“What’s the plan?” John asked.

 

“You two will stay here while Sam and I go to the morgue,” Dean answered, trying not to look at his father.

 

“I’m not just going to stay here.”

 

“Go ahead if you want to explain why a random civilian wants to look at a dead body. Be my guests.”

 

“John, we should just stay here...and figure something out about clothing and other essentials,” Mary interrupted. “We don’t have anything else.”

 

“What a wonderful idea,” Dean said snarkily towards John.

 

At this point Sam came back with four keys, handing one to each person.

 

“The best I could do was get two doubles,” Sam said, making sure that he and Dean were sharing a room instead of with anyone else. Yes, they were confirmed to be really them, and he and Mary talked and everything, but that didn’t mean that he trusted them.

 

“Sam and I’ll change, and head out,” Dean said while digging around in his wallet to find money and back pocket to find his phone before handing them to Mary, “You to find the stuff you know need. Call us if you need anything.”

 

Dean grabbed Sam by the arm and dragged him into their room before changing into their monkey suits while John and Mary headed out to find a thrift shop that was bound to be nearby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've only been to Charleston once so the city will be fictionalized. Hopefully I won't insult the beautiful city. ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive. Life happened. Sorry.

The area was surprisingly dense with stores for a historic city, Mary thought to herself. Unfortunately, not of the type they were looking for. The clothes looked way too cheap for something that was super expensive. She also couldn’t understand why anyone would want to look twenty-one forever. It made no sense to her and she doubted that John would actually have an answer for her either.

 

The two reincarnated adults walked around the city until they came upon a Goodwill. Inside, they found some decent closes for an even better price. Mary wasn’t the type to want to stay in a store for a long time (John did thank his sanity for that), but they were literally starting from scratch. She wanted to literally rip her hair out but understood that that would not let her leave faster, only actually doing something would.

 

Mary got to work, while John stayed around her. Not one thing about this made any sense to him. He played the scene over and over again in his head, but couldn’t  make anything out of it. He taught his sons right, hell, he learned everything from Bobby yet the man was obviously demented as well if he trusted anything that creature had to say. Somehow his wife had gotten under its spell as well, even with only being in its presence for a few minutes. This thing was obviously powerful and smart enough to know that turning John all lovey-dovey would be too much of a giveaway. John knew that there was no way for him to take on this thing by himself; he would have to figure out that thing’s plan and work up a counterspell if need be.

 

John was thinking his plan while Mary had come up behind him, not noticing that she was done as he was looking far off into space. She gave him a squinted look, realizing that she couldn’t leave as soon as she had hoped, so she coughed loudly to get his attention. He looked over at her, surprised that he had lost track of time noticing the bundle in his wife’s arms.

 

“Find something interesting?” she asked saucily.

 

“No,” he replied, giving her a smile that usually disarmed witnesses. “Just got lost in thought.”

 

Unfortunately for him, Mary wasn’t most people, and she wasn’t buying it. She let him know that with a raised eyebrow. Instead of questioning it further, she walked over to the men’s section, knowing that John would follow her. Instead of questioning what he wanted, she just went with what she knew was typical hunter wear. After seeing what both of her sons and Bobby were wearing, she knew that the uniform had not changed in the thirty-odd years since her last hunt.

 

A little bit later, they were walking back to the motel with clothing and toiletries and bulging plastic bags. Instead of looking for their destination, they decided to explore as well. The town was quiet and the smell of salt water filled the air. They also saw families playing around in a couple of the small parks that they passed. Once at their motel, they packed all of the clothing in some duffel bags they had also picked up.

 

“Do you want to do anything?” John asked innocently. Mary, once again, wasn’t buying it.

 

“Not really,” she responded.

 

“You sure amount that?”

 

“Maybe we should figure out all that we’ve missed.”

 

“What do you mean my that?”

 

With an exasperated sigh, “We’ve been dead for years, John. We’ve haven’t even gone to many places yet, but I can tell that things have changed. Maybe we should figure out how to best fit in before trying to do anything else.”

 

“You’re right,” John sighed.

 

“I usually am,” with a smirk.


	13. Chapter 13

“Do you think that we should have left the two of them together?” Sam asked Dean worriedly, while on their way to the morgue’s office.

 

“Why not, Sammy?” Dean said sarcastically. “What’s the worst that could happen?”

 

It was a testament to how worried Sam was that he didn’t even say anything about Dean calling him Sammy. Instead of paying close attention to what was going on around him, he was truly asking himself what was the worst that could happen. An apocalypse. Nah...it was too soon to plan another one. The worst that could possibly happen is that they both turn against them. Considering John’s attitude, that was a complete possibility. From his talk with Mary, he was hoping that that wasn’t a possibility.

 

“Do you want to tell me what you’re thinking about before you head explodes?” Dean asked Sam.

 

“Do you think that the two of them will get along?”

 

“Honestly, I don’t know. The two of them weren’t really on the best of terms after you were born. Mom died then, but Dad...Dad probably went on remembering the good times that they had. Honestly, anything could happen, and I would prepare for anything.”

 

At this point, the two brothers arrived at the local morgue. The two simultaneously got of the Impala and into the building. At the reception desk, an elderly, heavy-set woman was sitting with her glasses gracing the tip of her nose.

 

“Can I help you, two gentlemen,” she rasped.

 

“Yes, I’m Agent Allman with the FBI,” Sam said while flashing the woman his badge. “This is my partner, Agent Cornell. We’re here concerning the numerous bodies that have been discovered.”

 

“Oh, my. I don’t remember Dr. Robertson calling the FBI though.”

 

“We like to be proactive,” Dean told her, “especially when lots of people are dying the same way.”

 

Picking up the phone, the woman said: “if you gentlemen would wait a moment, I’ll ring him right up.”

-

Sam and Dean stood around the front lobby and looked around the wide and empty room that was surrounding them. It wasn’t a true reception area, although that was attributed to no one wanting to be in a morgue’s office. If you have to be, you want to be in and out as soon as possible. While trying to note if there was anything of interest, they heard the double doors behind them open up.

 

Behind them stood a man too young to be as bald as he was and a bushy mustache. Walking up to them, he reached out to shake their hands.

 

“Thank you for coming agents. I was actually debating whether to call myself. The police force here don’t want to admit that they need help, but this seems to be out of their hands.”

 

“As she told your receptionist,” Dean started. “We saw a pattern and decided to see if we could help out.”

 

“Of course. I’m assuming that you would want to see the bodies yourselves.”

 

“That would really help,” Sam replied.

 

Dr. Robertson turned around and walked back through the double doors with Sam and Dean following him. The back area was larger than the rest of the building would just with plenty of rooms of fridge like lockers and examination rooms. Dr. Robertson leads them to a room at the very end of the long hallway that they were walking down. He walked and went to the lockers and started to unlock ten of them.

 

“I apologize, but I’m the only coroner here right now. Everyone else thought this was the perfect time to go on vacation, so I have other duties to attend to. If you have any questions, I’ll be around, and the files are all on the desk, next to the computer.”

 

Dr. Robertson quickly walked back down the hallway and soon disappeared from view. The only sound that followed him was the sound of his footsteps and the bang of a wooden door closing.

 

“Well, that was easy,” Dean joked, remembering the many times that corridors didn’t want to leave their precious bodies. His only response was Sam giving him his signature “can-you-be-more-mature” bitch face before going to the files that Dr. Robertson left for them.

 

Dean walked over to the lockers that were left unlocked and started to open them one by one and rolled the bodies residing inside out.

 

“So get this,” Sam started. “All of the bodies were found drained of blood but no reason as to why. No bite marks or cuts on major arteries.”

 

“What about needle marks?”

 

“Why do you ask?” Sam asked walking over to the bodies.

 

“Could just be me, but they look like the stereotypical junkie. Really dirty hair, dirt under the fingernails and face is completely cracked.”

 

Sam looked back down at the files. “They don’t show and signs of drugs in their system, but the lack of blood can do that.”

 

Dean went to the first body, pulling the victim's arm from underneath the white sheet. Sure enough, there were track marks in the crease of the elbows. Sam put the files down and checked all of the victims’ arms with his brother. Every single one of them had track marks.

 

“I’m thinking less vampire and more djinn,” Dean stated while covering them back up. 

 

Before he could even blink, Sam had his phone out and was calling Bobby. As soon as the older man had picked up, Sam but the phone on speaker.

 

“What do you want, idjits?”

 

“We think we are possibly dealing with a djinn,” Dean replied first.

 

“What makes you think that?”

 

“We found track marks on all of the victims. No sign of teeth or cut marks. It looks less and less like a vampire attack,” Sam finished off.

 

“Track marks, you say,” Bobby trailed off. On the other end of the line, Sam and Dean heard the ruffling of paper on the other end. “I don’t think you’re dealing with either.”

 

“What do you mean,” Sam asked.

 

“We’ll these creatures prefer pure blood. It’s one thing if you are in a small town and there aren’t many options for a stable blood supply, but it just doesn’t fit. You’re in a decently large town, random killings would be that threatening to secrecy.”

 

“Are you thinking witch?” Dean said, already shuddering at having to deal with those sons of bitches.

 

“Makes the most sense. They can steal blood for spells and have no one actually look into the murders. I’ll have to look more into it. See if I can see anymore in the general areas that the bodies were found.”

 

“Thanks, Bobby,” Sam said not long before Bobby hung up. To Dean, he said, “well, this just got more difficult.”

 


	14. Chapter 14

Not long after the two left that morgue they went to the library. They were hoping that they could find some boxes on supernatural creatures that used blood other than witches. If they didn’t have to deal with witches, the two would be happy. It ended up being a bust. The two were getting ready to give up when Dean’s stomach growled. Sam gave him a disgusted look.

 

“Really, dude,” Sam growled quietly.

 

“What, Sammy? It’s human nature. Guy's gotta eat.”

 

“Whatever, Sam said gathering up the books. He walked to the front desk to drop off the many books that they had grabbed.

 

Sam and Dean walked out of the library and to the Impala. Instead of driving straight to a diner, the two went to change and pick up their parents. They knew it would cause problems if they happened to forget to feed the two of them. Luckily they were nearby the motel and didn’t have to go far out of the way.

 

Once Sam and Dean arrived at the motel, they quickly changed out of their monkey suits and into their normal clothes. Right when they were about to leave for the next room over, the sound of air displacing was heard behind them. Turning around, they saw the angel standing behind him. Dean, surprised and happy, walked over to him and gave him a hug.

 

“Cas, not that I’m not happy to see you,” Sam started, “but how did you find us. Usually, you have to call us before dropping by.”

 

“I can still find your parents. I knew the two of you would be nearby, so I flew around until I found you. It was very tiring.”

 

“Babe, why didn’t you call us, so you would have to find us,” Dean said, concerned that the angel was getting more and more tired.”

 

There was a pause before Cas answer. “I didn’t think about that. I just wanted to see you,” he said quietly.

 

Dean, hearing him clearly, hugged him more tightly for a second and kissing his temple, before letting him go. In almost tandem, his and his angel’s stomach growled. Sam shook his head at both of them.

 

“Let’s get going,” he said. “Before your stomachs try to eat themselves.”

 

Cas, who was starting to understand more human phrases, didn’t question why Sam thought a person’s stomach would eat itself. There were mechanisms in place to prevent that from happening. He could hear from Sam’s voice though, that he was in fact joking. As the three guys left the room, Cas stayed huddled to Dean. He has noticed that he has become more and more clingy as his pregnancy goes through. The longer it has gone on, the less time he feels like he cannot be around Dean. He feels more and more anxious. He knows that he normally wouldn’t be feeling this way, but he didn’t care at this point. He wanted to be with the father of his child, his grace-mate.

 

Sam knocked on the door little ways down the hallway while Dean and Cas held back. The two of them kept their arms around themselves, having a quiet conversation amongst themselves. Sam held his hand up to knock again when the door opened and John was seen on the other side. From the inside, Sam could hear a news reporter talking about flooding the next state over from a heavy rainstorm.

 

“What are the two of you doing?” Sam asked, trying to be casual about it, but it was hard considering the fact that he felt that John was up to something.

 

“Nothing really. Just watching the news. Mary thought it would be a good thing to get caught up on current events. It’s kinda hard to keep track of everything though.”

 

Sam nodded in understanding. He didn’t want to admit it, but it was a pretty good idea. “We’re planning on going to eat. We figured that you two would be hungry too.”

 

“I’m starving,” a voice called from the inside. I don’t know about you, but my stomach has been growling for a while.”

 

From behind the door, Mary walked out with a gigantic smile on her face. Instead of waiting for any of the guys to say anything, she was ducking around the two of them and walking out doors. As soon as she saw Dean and Cas, she raced towards them, although, from where Sam was standing, it looked like she was focusing her conversation on Cas. From the corner of his eye, he saw John glowering, but he made sure to straighten his face when Sam turned back around.

 

John closed the door behind himself and looked at the scene in front of him as he walked forward. His oldest was wrapped around the thing in the trench coat. He looked way too comfortable for his own good. On top of that, it had a satisfied look on it’s face. That wasn’t good. Then there was Mary, who looked way too excited to be talking to it. As he walked closer, he noticed that she was schooling her features to look more neutral and he noticed what she was talking quieter. He made sure to look neutral. No need to make the thing suspicious before he put his plan into place.

 

As the two of them walked closer to the three having their own secret conversation. Dean, who seemed to release who was around, snapped out of their conversation, a tossed the keys to the Impala to Sam. Sam didn’t question it. It wasn’t very surprising anymore that when Cas was around, Dean didn’t really feel like or really want to drive. On the other hand, John had a look of surprise on his face that he didn’t even pretend to cover up. He knew his son well; there was no way that he would let his brother drive his car while he was still capable of it.

 

Once all five of them were grouped up again, they got into the Impala: Sam in the driver’s seat, John beside him, with the other three in the back, the thing sitting in the middle. As Sam slowly drove his way to a diner, John was looking in the rearview mirror the entire time, keeping his eyes on things. At a certain point, it decided to look at him. It was mocking him with the stupid head tilt it would use, pretending to be confused. Instead of losing the fight of their down, John kept of staring at it. Instead, it looked like it had lost interest and their eyes lost contact with one another. Instead of feeling defeated that it obviously didn’t find John a threat, John was elated that it didn’t find him a threat. The best enemies to take on were the ones that didn’t think that you had a chance of taking them on. It meant that it wouldn’t be taking precautions against John.

 

Things couldn't be better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you guys were confused, John considers Cas an "it" instead of a "he." My grammar checker was mad at me for doing that.


	15. Chapter 15

The occupants of the Impala quickly located the closest diner and got out. The Impala stood out amongst the other cars in the parking lot but that was going to be expected considering her owner. The five people quickly made their way to the front.

 

The diner was sparsely populated. There were families and older couples scattered throughout, with open spaces where you couldn’t overhear what someone else was saying. It was the perfect place to talk about how crazy this case was.

 

“How many?” the hostess asked them.

 

“Five,” Sam told her.

 

Picking up five menus, she escorted them to a small booth in the back before placing the menus in the middle. She also pulled a chair from another table so the booth would fit a fifth person.

 

“I hope this will be to your liking. Your waitress, Emily, will be out with you in a couple of minutes.”

 

She walked away from the group quickly. Cas and Dean took one side with Cas closer to the wall, and Sam and Mary took the other with Sam closer to the wall. John took the single chair, refusing to be stuck in the booth. After a few minutes, a woman with bright blue hair walked up to them with a black vest and a notepad.

 

“Hello, I’m Emily,” the woman said with a forced smile on her face. “Does everyone know what they want?”

 

After mutual agreement, the woman took their orders. Sam, of course, got the healthiest thing on the menu, while everyone else got burgers with various toppings and fries along with cokes around the table.

 

“Okay, guys,” Emily said, “I’ll get these right to the chef and be right back out with your drinks.”

 

Emily walked away, heading straight for the kitchen. While there was no one around, Mary decided to speak up about the case.

 

“Did you boys discover any reason why we’re here.”

 

“Maybe a witch,” Sam replied.

 

“Maybe?” John practically yelled.

 

“Maybe,” Dean replied, making sure to sound firm. “Vampire and djinn don’t fit. Nothing has really happened to anyone in this town good or bad. It’s hard to say without larger things coming into effect.”

 

John looked like he was about to retort when Emily made another appearance with drinks on a small tray. She quickly distributed the drinks to everyone at the table and left straws before quickly leaving as well.

 

Before John was able to retort, Mary asked, “Why do you think that it’s not a nest of vampires or djinns? I thought that the victims were found without blood?”

 

“They were,” Sam said. “The there were no teeth marks or excessive tearing in order to hide teeth marks. Also, there were track marks down the arm. This could mean that it could have been a djinn, but they usually prefer to clean blood. I think to coroner was going to do a more in depth toxic screen to see if there would have been drugs in their system.”

 

“There’s isn’t a nest of anything,” Cas interrupted.

 

“How would you know?” John asked roughly.

 

“I flew around trying to find you,” Cas said bluntly. “There isn’t a lot of places for them to hide.”

 

“So you can fly?” John interrupted. “Doesn’t that mean that you have wings and everything?”

 

“Of course he does, John,” Mary asked him with a confused face. “You saw his wings earlier. What do you think those shadows were?”

 

“Shadows,” he said. “It would have easily been a trick of the lights.”

 

Mary took things into consideration. Turning to Cas, she asked, “can we see your actual wings?”

 

“No. Only Dean can.”

 

“Why not?” Mary asked with genuine interest.

 

“Your eyes would burn out.” 

 

Cas looked like he wanted to end the conversation there, but John wasn’t about to let that happen.

 

“What makes Dean so special?” John asked with a sneer on his face.

 

Instead of an actual reply, Sam started to bust out laughing. Even though the phrase had been uttered while he was soulless, he remembered, and it was still hilarious. After a while, Sam calmed down a bit, before saying, “they have a profound bond,” in a very serious voice before starting up again.

 

John and Mary both looked at Dean and Cas wondering what they made of the comment. Cas looked completely unbothered by it while Dean had a bright blush covering his face. He quickly grabbed his coke and refused to look anyone in their eye.

 

Instead of continuing to stare Dean down, Mary asked Cas, “Can you feel the magic of a place?” 

 

“Everywhere has magic, whether it be that actual location or the people. It is just a matter of understanding the intentions of the source. Magic isn’t inherently good or evil. It just is.”

 

“Except for when you make a deal with a demon in order to get it,” Dean muttered under his breath, but loud enough for everyone to hear it.

 

John looked like he was about to dispute that fact when Emily walked over to them with a tray filled with food. As she walked up to them, she noticed Sam still trying to quiet his laugh that was giggles at this point.

 

“Did you take something,” she asked. “You know that drugs are really bad for you. Didn’t you learn that in school.”

 

“Apparently it is an inside joke that only he understands,” John responded.

 

As she started to pass out the food, she stated, “You really should do drugs though. You never know what could happen to you. At least that what all of the videos say. I’ll be right back with refills. Enjoy.”

 

As the group turned in order to focus on their food, they heard a loud crash from behind them. All five of them turned around, while Sam and Dean instantly reached for their guns. Instead of finding the diner suddenly under attack, they say Emily sprawled out face down on the ground. The group that she fell down beside were laughing hysterically while one of them slowly brought his foot back under the table.

 

“You should watch where you going, Dyke,” he loudly announced to the entire place.

 

Instead of saying anything to the group, she just stood up, brushed herself walked away.

 

“That was very rude of them,” Mary said.

 

John just shrugged it off and continued to eat. Cas was staring out into the distance until Dean shook his shoulder.

 

“You okay, buddy?” Dean asked him.

 

“You may want to talk to Emily,” he announced to the table.

 

John rudely inserted, “why?”

 

Everyone else just stared at him before brushing his comment off.

 

“Why don’t you just as her?” Dean asked.

 

“Because I don’t have ‘people skills.’” 

 

Even though his hands were surrounding his bugger, you could hear the air quotes that the would usually have put around the words. Dean just shook his head, amused while returning back to his burger himself. After more time than what was usually necessary, Emily came back. The area around her eyes was unusually red, and she was quietly sniffling.

 

“Sorry about the wait, guys,” she crooked. “Here are your drinks.”

 

While she was distributing the drinks every noticed the items that were hanging from her neck: a pentagram and a small hex bag.


End file.
